


Come home in the morning light

by gotfanfiction



Series: Girls Don't Cry [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Female Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Office sex is the best sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come home in the morning light

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Girls Don’t Cry ‘verse. Which is a thing now. Jesus. This time it’s for voodooling bc her fab fem!Eggsy art.
> 
> *Yo, it’s NSFW. Usual warning for bad writing here. It’s hartwin, and fem!Eggsy. It also jumps straight into sex; there’s pretty much no plot.*

Eggsy gripped the edge of the desk, her glasses knocked clear across the room. She grinned when her skirt was pushed up.

“Eggsy,” Harry traced his fingers lightly down the curve of her ass. “Why aren’t you wearing pants?”

“Took ‘em off in the loo.” Eggsy wriggled her body, bracing herself on the balls of her feet. Harry pinched her and she squeaked.

“Did you plan this, dear girl?” She could hear him working on his trousers

“Can’t get nothin’ past you,” Eggsy winked at him over her shoulder. “Maybe that’s why you’re the boss.”

A finger dipped inside her, teasing. “I’m ‘the boss’, as you put it, because you killed my predecessor.”

Eggsy frowned at him. “Could you not talk about that old bastard when I’m bent over your desk? ‘S kinda putting me- unh!”

Harry was screwing two fingers in her now. He twisted his wrist and pressed his thumb firmly to her clit. She bucked up, groaning, and his hand was removed to unwrap a condom and roll it down his cock.

“Yeah,” Eggsy blew her hair out of her face. “C’mon, Harry.”

Harry sighed at her impatience but he complied; the low burn of his cock pushing into her made Eggsy shiver all over.

“Faster.” Eggsy readjusted her grip. “ Harder, c’mon I can take. You know I can.”

Harry slid a hand into her hair; his hips snapped roughly as he yanked her head up and back and Eggsy almost screamed.

"Fuck!” She writhed, her cunt sopping now. There was an absolutely filthy wet noise everytime Harry thrust his hips.

She fucking loved it.

Eggsy was getting close. She shifted her legs further apart and went up on her tiptoes. Harry’s cock slammed right into her cervix and she actually did shout, loudly enough that Harry’s free hand covered her mouth as he hissed at her.

“Would you like everyone to know what we’re doing?” Harry sounded gratifyingly out of breath. Eggsy moaned and shook her head.

He thrust harder and Eggsy sobbed against the had keeping her quiet. Her hips jerked when she roughly rubbed her clit with two fingers.

Then she was coming.

Her cunt clamped down and one of her legs kicked up and smacked against Harry’s arm. He either didn’t notice or didn’t care, as he kept fucking her until she was nearly crying, oversensitive and swollen.

Harry was quiet when he came, which hadn’t really ever surprised her, nothing but a small grunt and the tremble of his fingers to let her know he’d finished. He exhaled, shaky, and slowly pulled out.

Eggsy let herself collapse on the desk, breathing hard. “Fuck, Harry, I can’t feel my feet.”

He got rid of the rubber. “I’m going to take that as a compliment. My trousers are ruined, by the way.”

She snickered. “Not sorry, love. Besides, you keep a spare suit here ‘in case of emergencies’.”

Harry smacked her ass on his way to the small closet, smirking at her yelp.

“Ow, you fucker!” Eggsy stood on shaking legs and pulled her skirt down. She did up the buttons on her blouse, saw that one was missing and grinned at Harry, who was changing into something that she hadn’t come all over.

“Admit it,” she twisted her hair into a loose bun. “Office sex is the best.”

“I’m not sure,” Harry slid his holster back onto his shoulders while Eggsy retrieved her glasses from the corner they’d managed to bounce to. “I do rather enjoy when you push me down and bounce on my cock with no care to my pleasure.”

Eggsy nearly speared her fucking eye. “Fucking christ, Harry!”

He was grinning at her, the motherfucker. There was a dull throbbing from her cunt, but she wasn’t really up for anything unless she wanted to deal with some wicked chafing.

Harry finished dressing and attempted to finger comb his hair into place. “Is there anything else you want, Eggsy? I really do need to start that paperwork.”

“Now that you mention it, yeah.” Eggsy fixed her cuffs. “Mum says you’re to come to dinner tonight, or she’ll find you and skin you.”

“I- what?”

Eggsy laughed at his gaping mouth as she bolted from the room. She was pretty sure her Mum would skin him if she put it off any longer.

~~

He showed up at her place with a bottle of wine and fear in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The end. Lol, this was fun. PS there's a lack of italics here, which isn't really me being lazy. I'm always on my phone; it's three times as difficult to get anything done ;-; Just pretend they're there.


End file.
